


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Dildo)?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Play, Animalistic, Biting, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Knotting Dildos, Mutual Masturbation, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can ever say Lydia's idea of a birthday present is nothing if not practical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Dildo)?

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions anal play in passing. Also heavily references Allison/Scott and Lydia/Jackson, making this explicit infidelity. Set early in S2, pretending that Lydia is in the know about werewolves earlier in canon than she actually is.

“So,” Lydia said as she breezed through Allison’s bedroom door, arms laden with boutique bags. “I bought shoes, dresses, shots, snacks and your present. Happy birthday!”

Allison frowned. She couldn’t even remember telling Lydia when her birthday was, let alone inviting her over or making plans of any sort. Still, she wasn’t complaining. “My present?”

“Ah-ah, hands off,” Lydia warned her, dropping the bags onto the bed. “If I give it to you now, you’ll be too distracted to get ready and then we’ll be late for the party.”

Allison frowned, wondering what Lydia could have got her that would take her mind off the first promise of fun she’d had all week. It hadn’t been easy trying to balance the revelation that her boyfriend was a werewolf and her father wanted to kill him but she’d welcome anything to take her mind off it. “Spoil sport.”

Lydia gave her a look, chin jutting out in pride before she rolled her eyes. “It’s in the blue bag but you have to promise not to-”

“Lydia, is that a dildo?!” Allison shrieked, her hand closing over the badly wrapped but definitely cock shaped present.

“Not exactly,” Lydia denied, fingers flicking her hair back as she focused her attention on the other bags, pulling out a handbag sized bottle of vodka and two pink plastic shot glasses. “Drink?”

“Lydia!”

“Alright, it’s a dildo,” Lydia admitted, using Allison’s nightstand to pour herself a shot and throw it back before delicately pressing the back of her hand to her lips. “But it’s not _just_ a dildo.”

Allison swallowed, dropping the toy back in the bag and looking at Lydia with wide eyes. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed, she talked about sex with Lydia in explicit detail all the time but she was a little worried about what exactly made Lydia think she was screaming out for a dildo when she clearly needed a new pair of jeans or recurve crossbow or literally anything else in the universe a lot more. Then Lydia’s afterthought caught up with her and she bit her lip, the first twinges of curiosity starting to take hold. “What’s not _just_ a dildo?”

“Well, I was thinking.” Lydia smiled, bouncing back toward the bed before taking the bag from her. “Scott’s a werewolf, right?”

“Yeah,” Allison confirmed even though they’d already had that talk and boy, was it a long and complicated one.

“And you’re banging Scott?” Lydia said, reaching into the bag and pulling out the _not just a dildo_. “So you’re basically banging a wolf and I was doing some reading and... ta-da!” 

Lydia pulled the paper off and handed Allison the dildo, making her almost drop it in surprise. It was a bright, angry crimson color and much bigger than she’d thought when it was wrapped up and there was something... not quite right about it.

“It’s a werewolf dildo!” Lydia sung out, grinning with white teeth and red lipstick in a way that oddly reminded her of the thing.

“It’s a what?!” Allison turned it over in her hands, eyes getting wider. “As in... oh my God.”

“And I thought what with Scott being, you know, it would be good to get some practice in before he... you know.”

Allison ran her fingers over it, the head a comforting human shape before it dipped back in again and then flared out, swollen and hard and Jesus Christ, unbelievably thick before tapering in again.

“It’s called a knot... it’s to keep his dick in you once he’s come,” Lydia filled in helpfully. “Now I was thinking a blue dress. You should definitely wear green.”

“Lydia, what the Hell were you reading?” Allison asked but she didn’t hand the toy back. She couldn’t even take her eyes off it. 

“Just this website that makes special toys. It’s kind of neat, don’t you think? For girls in your predicament, at least. I’m almost disappointed Jackson’s just got a normal dick, no special... enhancements.” Lydia blushed and looked in another bag, pulling out the green dress she’d imagined Allison being in when she presented her with her present at the end of the night. She didn’t wear green nearly enough but it brought out her dark hair and eyes so perfectly, Lydia thought wistfully. “Oh well.”

“Wait,” Allison said, looking up sharply. “That’s not... Scott’s isn’t like.... That’s not how that works.”

“It could be.” Lydia shrugged. “Maybe it’s a full moon thing or an alpha thing or a... conscious choice, like when he turns.”

Allison sat down on the small space left on bed, suddenly feeling light headed. “You think he could?”

“Sure, why not? I mean, he is a wolf, after all,” Lydia reasoned. “He’s got all the other equipment, the teeth, the claws, that supersonic growly thing he does.”

Allison shook her head, staring down at the dildo in her hands. “I don’t think I could... take that.”

Lydia grabbed it out of her hands, her smile only getting wider. “Sure you can, a bit of lube, a bit of patience. I didn’t think I could get a string of beads up my ass but if you try hard enough...”

Allison closed her eyes, trying to force down the mental picture Lydia had just conjured up but no matter what, all she saw was Lydia, naked, on all fours and her own hand reaching down to pull the beads out in a rush. Jesus.

“I don’t have any lube,” Allison admitted.

“Well, you haven’t finished unwrapping your presents yet,” Lydia promised her, handing her a smaller bag that contained a gift voucher for Adam and Eve and three dinky bottles of lube. She took one out and glanced over the label, her eyes picking out the words _silk glide_. She couldn’t imagine that massive thing gliding anywhere, silkily or not.

“I can’t...” Allison trailed off, a blush rising to her cheeks. “I’ve never even used a normal dildo before, let alone a freaking werewolf one!”

She expected Lydia to be hurt or to think she was ungrateful but Lydia just smiled and curled her hand around the deep red silicon, their fingers brushing with definite intent. “I can help, if you want?”

Allison’s heart skipped a beat and she nodded quickly before her brain could talk her out of it. “Ok. I mean, if you wanted.”

“Want? Of course I want, why do you think I was going to give it to you alone, after your party.” Lydia stepped closer, standing between Allison’s open knees. “See, I told you you’d get distracted.”

Allison nodded again, her retort catching in her throat because Lydia’s face was getting closer and before she could process it, Lydia’s lips were on hers and all she could feel, all she could taste was the lipstick she was wearing, the same deep silicon red and the vodka on her tongue. Perhaps she could do this, with Lydia’s help and some liquid courage. 

She broke away from this kiss and Lydia held her eyes. This was the moment where she could laugh and pretend it was all a practical joke but she didn’t. Instead she stood and reached for the zipper on her jeans, raising her eyebrows at Lydia. “Would you get me a drink?”

“With pleasure,” Lydia said, pouring another shot for herself and filling Allison’s glass while Allison kicked her jeans off and cleared the bed, the green dress ending up on the floor in a heap. Lydia opened her mouth to say something about it before she decided she could live with it. 

She handed Allison one of the little glasses and chinked it with her own. “Bottoms up.”

Allison smiled nervously before downing the shot, the chemical burn stinging her eyes, making her want to cough. She cleared her throat and reached for Lydia instead, her hand landing firmly on her waist and squeezing, pulling her into another kiss. The thankfully plastic glasses fell forgotten to the floor, joining the green dress and the bags and all of Allison’s worries as she got lost in Lydia’s kiss, firm and demanding, her tongue pressing insistently against her lips until she let her in, feeling it slide against her own.

But it wasn’t enough and she pulled back again, yanking her top over her head, leaving herself in just her underwear and making a mental note of how unfair it was that Lydia was still fully dressed and how she should really do something about that. Her hand found its place on her waist again, this time scrunching the loose material of Lydia’s cute summer dress, dragging the hemline upwards and exposing Lydia’s thighs. And that’s all it takes to get Lydia to reach for the button at the nape of her neck, slip it undone and shrug it off her shoulders until Allison could drag it the rest of the way down.

She’d barely taken in the expensive blue lace hugging Lydia’s curves before she was touching it, Lydia’s hands over hers as she made Allison cup her breasts through her bra, feeling them soft and full under her palms as she squeezed them like she had done Lydia’s waist. She backed herself against the bed, aware that this could no longer be brushed off as just masturbatory help any more. This was... fuck, so hot, every idle thought she’d ever had about Lydia as she’d lived vicariously through her sex life and shared her own. Distantly, she knew Scott should be more of a pressing issue, as should Jackson, but Lydia was pressing against her, her hands groping at her ass now that Allison had a firm grip on her tits. Fuck it, she thought as she let herself scramble backwards onto the bed, pulling Lydia down with her. The way her night was going, telling Scott she’d gotten off with Lydia was going to be one of the least difficult items on her list of things to explain. The top of that list being the fucking werewolf dildo she’d nearly sat on.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Lydia said, pulling it out of her grasp and trailing it up her thigh. It shouldn’t have been that hot, it was just silicon on skin but fuck, it was all she could do not to moan out loud when it settled against the front of her panties, the weight of it solidly tapping against her clit twice before Lydia pulled it away again. “Lube and patience, remember.”

Allison nodded, breathing in deeply to try and reclaim her control. She’d been trained better than this. Then again, she’d also been trained how to flip her opponents and pin them until they submitted, she mused with a grin. But she didn’t have to make Lydia submit, her hands were already touching her in all the right places and her lips were sucking at the pulse point in her neck, gently enough not to mark her but enough to let her know she could, if she wanted to. God, she wanted her to.

Threading her fingers through Lydia’s hair, she pulled her away from her neck, claiming her mouth again, teeth just nipping at the swell of her bottom lip before sucking it better. Lydia’s took her chin in her fingers, turning her mouth left and right, inspecting her lips with a glint in her eye that she got when she had just figured out a problem that stumped everyone else. “You want to play wolves, don’t you?”

Allison felt herself flush but she didn’t deny it. “I want you to play wolf.”

“We can do that,” Lydia promised, pressing her fingers against Allison’s cunt through her underwear, feeling how wet she was already. She stroked over her clit, making Allison’s hips buck up into her hand. “Oh yeah, we can definitely do that.”

“Fuck, Lydia, please,” Allison choked out, forcing the words to sound strong and confident when all she really wanted was to beg and plead for Lydia’s fingers. “Please fuck me.”

“Mmm,” Lydia hummed, hooking aside Allison’s underwear and teasing her entrance. She was so wet, she could slide her fingers straight in and she’d take them so easily. “You want me to fuck you with my werewolf cock?”

“Yes,” Allison practically shouted at her, sighing in relief when she finally felt Lydia’s fingers sink inside her, filling her, the heel of her hand grinding down on her clit.

“Good girl,” Lydia said when she felt the soft skin of Allison’s pussy against her knuckles before she slowly drew them out again, making Allison keen at the loss until she fucked them back into her, hard and fast, the tips of her fingers curling up to press at her g-spot until Allison cried out again, not because she was losing something but because having it wasn’t enough.

“Lydia,” Allison begged, lifting her hips up to meet her hand, trying to get her fingers deeper, trying to get more.

“Lube. And. Patience.” Lydia pulled her fingers free, got up on her knees and reached for one of the bottles of lube before casting her eyes over Allison’s body. “And I really think you should be on all fours for this, like a wolf.”

Allison sat up quickly and got on her knees in front of Lydia, giving her a submissive nod before she crawled in a little semicircle, presenting her ass to her, still covered with the plain black material of her panties. Placing the bottle between her teeth, Lydia hooked her fingers under the waistband of them and pulled them over the perfect curve of Allison’s tight ass, making her lift each knee in turn so she could slip them over her legs and off. 

“I think you need to have those pretty little legs of yours spread a bit more, don’t you?” Lydia asked to cover the spark of arousal Allison had sent through her. She needed to see her spread open, see that sweet pussy she’d only glimpsed. “That is, if you want this wolf to fuck you.”

“Yes, yes,” Allison said hurriedly as she pushed her knees apart on the mattress, her back arching, her ass sinking lower and her thighs opening wider. Yes, that was exactly how Lydia wanted her.

“Perfect,” she said out loud as she squirted some lube on her fingers and came to kneel beside Allison, one arm draped over the small of her back as she slid her fingers back inside her.

On her hands and knees, the angle was much sharper, like she was being taken, like Lydia really was a wolf behind her wolfish grin. Her knees sank a little further apart, the lube making Lydia’s fingers glide in and out way too easily, her fingers too slick to make her feel like she was truly being fucked. She needed it. She was ready for it. She wanted the dildo.

“Lydia, come on,” Allison tried to reason with her. “That’ll do.”

“No,” Lydia said, shaking her head, slamming three fingers back in, down to the knuckles marveling at how Allison’s cunt took them. She was tight but opening up for her so quickly. “I want you to be so wet you’re dripping like... like...”

Allison moaned, rocking back onto Lydia’s fingers, the words she was searching for making her even more desperate. “Like a bitch in heat?”

“Yes,” Lydia agreed breathlessly, clutching the toy in her other hand. “My perfect little bitch, so hot for it...”

Allison was going to echo the thought, tell Lydia just how hot for it she was but her words were forgotten when she felt the tip of the toy press against her entrance, cool and sticky from the lube Lydia had slavered over it. “Do it, Lydia, please.”

Lydia slid her fingers out, leaving her empty and she could feel it, feel how her pussy didn’t quite want to let go of her fingers even though she knew it would be filled again. She felt Lydia shift her weight on her knees behind her, almost like she was lining up to fuck her properly. It was only when she felt Lydia’s breasts press into her back and her breath on the nape of her neck that Allison realized, that was exactly what she was doing. Or pretending to do, at least.

“Do you know how a wolf takes its mate?” Lydia whispered, her voice dripping with desire, making Allison shiver.

“Quickly?” Allison hinted but she knew better than to push back and force the toy in.

“From behind, like this, biting the back of their bitch’s neck to claim them as they fuck,” Lydia answered her before dragging her teeth over the nape of Allison’s neck. “Like this.”

Allison wasn’t sure which she felt first, Lydia’s teeth sink in or the head of the toy breach her but the mixture was overwhelming. She let out a small yelp, almost like a wolf pup before she bit down on her own arm to stifle it.

“You ok, sweetheart?” Lydia asked, pressing a kiss to the skin she’d bitten. The places where her teeth had pressed were white with pressure marks, quickly becoming an angry red and she couldn’t help but trace the indentations with her tongue. 

“Mmm,” Allison hummed, words escaping her.

“I can stop or slow down,” Lydia whispered, as if saying it too loudly might spoil the illusion.

“No, don’t,” Allison said quickly, straightening her back in defiance. “I can take it.”

“That’s my good girl,” Lydia purred, settling her hand on Allison’s hip and pulling the toy gently back before edging it further in, shallowly fucking her with it until Allison’s pussy adjusted to its girth.

Allison could feel the stretch, feel the burn even with the slathering of lube Lydia had given her and every inch that went in threatened to be too much until she’d feel a gentle kiss on her spine or her shoulder and a whisper of encouragement from Lydia’s lips. When she felt the ridge of the head finally disappear inside of her, she nearly cried in relief. After that, it was a smooth slide in and out for a while, the curve of the veins making her shudder as she took more and more with each glide and then, Lydia stopped pushing.

“Do you think you could take the knot?” she asked, like the whole world balanced on Allison’s answer.

“I want to,” Allison started, clenching her pussy around the length she already had inside her. She wanted it more than she could remember wanting anything and she couldn’t imagine fifteen minutes ago being disappointed that she might not be able to do it. But she had to admit, it was intense already. Too intense. “I don’t know.”

“It’s ok if you can’t,” Lydia promised, her hand loosening on her hip, following the bone down until she had her fingers hovering just above Allison’s cunt. “I can still fuck you with just the dick.”

Allison breathed out a sigh of relief she didn’t even know she was holding in. She could feel the sweat running down her back, her palms damp as they clung to the sheets and her hair sticking to her neck with the exertion of holding herself up on her shaking knees. Lydia’s fingers tentatively stroked over her clit, sending a spark through her and she pushed her hips down into Lydia’s hand, trying to get more as Lydia thrust the toy in and out of her pussy, stopping just after the ridge of the head and not going so far as the knot. Unable to stop herself, Allison swayed back and forth between rubbing against Lydia’s fingers and fucking herself on the toy. Craning her neck, she could see Lydia’s strawberry blond hair draped over her back, see the red painted nails curled around the end of the dildo as she pulled it back and thrust it in, fast and hard, hitting something deep inside her she had never reached before.

“Fuck, more, please” she demanded, even though she didn’t know if her body could take more. “I want the knot. I want it all inside me.”

“Yeah?” Lydia asked, taking her fingers off Allison’s clit and licking them. “Are you sure you can take it?”

“I want it,” Allison said defensively, sidestepping the question and pushing back against Lydia, feeling their bodies flush together, the scratch of lace against her bare skin. She heard Lydia breath and she counted to three in her own head, forcing down her desires, knowing Lydia was being the voice of reason as she usually was and she’d never give in unless she had a clear head. “I’ll go slowly and I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“You better,” Lydia warned before popping the cap on the lube and spreading more over the swell of the knot. “And you better stay still for me.”

“I will,” Allison promised. She wouldn’t move, no matter how badly she wanted to. She could stay still for hours if she needed to. She could pretend her body was marble, cast in her own image. She could- _Jesus fucking Christ!_

There it was, the knot. Thicker than the rest of the toy, it felt like a whole fist, it felt impossible but it was going in. She could feel her pussy open up for it, clinging to it, as it took it in until again it stopped.

“Allison?” Lydia asked, prompting Allison to realize she’d spoken out loud.

“Good, good, fine, keep going,” Allison rambled, digging her fingers deeper into the sheets. It was nearly in, she could feel it, just a few more- “Ah, Lydia!”

“What, does it hurt?” Lydia asked, voice raising an octave in panic.

“No, that’s it, I can feel it,” Allison explained, trying to catch her breath.

“Great!” Lydia clapped her hands together and leaned back on her heels. “What do I do with it once it’s in?”

Allison looked over her shoulders and frowned. She’d not actually thought that far ahead, all she knew was she wanted to take Lydia’s knot, take everything she could, in some oddly competitive way. She closed her eyes and shifted her hips forward to take the pressure off her knees and but she’d barely moved when she had to still again, the toy pressing up against something deep inside her.

“You... oh, fuck” Allison started before stopping, shaking her head to clear it. “Can you just keep it in? And I’ll, um, I’ll fuck myself on it. Is that ok?”

“Yes, Allison,” Lydia said as though she’d just asked her the most obvious question in the world. “That is absolutely fine.”

“Great,” Allison said as she spread her knees further apart, sinking down into the bed until her chin was touching her sheets and her legs ached from the strain of being so far apart. She could feel the toy get deeper with every tiny movement and by the time she stilled again, she was on fire. “Give me your hand.”

Lydia reached out her hand, letting Allison drag her forward by the arm until she had to straddle the backs of her thighs or risk Allison dislocating her shoulder. When she felt Allison raise her hips, she understood what she wanted and slipped her hand between Allison’s cunt and the bedspread, keeping it still as well so that when Allison rolled her hips, she was fucking the toy and grinding against her fingers at the same time.

“Oh my God, Lydia,” Allison panted out, her hips rolling faster, desperately fucking down into the mattress. 

“It’s alright,” Lydia shushed her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade. “I’m here. Keep going, sweetie.”

She could see the sweat on Allison’s back now, how the straps of her bra had fallen off her shoulders and how her neck flushed deep pink. She kissed there as well, rocking her own hips forward to reach, keeping a steady pressure on the toy as Allison’s hips rose to meet hers. Fuck, they really needed a harness for this thing, Lydia thought, imagining all the ways she could fuck her with a werewolf strap-on. Well, it was her birthday soon enough.

“There, there!” Allison yelled as Lydia shifted slightly, angling the dildo a little to the left.

“Yeah?” Lydia asked, doing it again. “Are you going to come for me? Come for your Alpha, I want to feel you come all over my cock, like a good little bitch.”

Allison shook, her whole body giving up the fight as pleasure washed over her, more intensely than anything she’d ever felt before. She rode it out on Lydia’s fingers with small jerks of her hips, just enough to keep her going through the aftershocks until it was much too much.

“You can...” Allison shook her head, taking several strained breaths. “Can you take it out now.”

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Lydia said, gently pulling the toy until the knot came out with a obscene pop, the rest of the dildo following easily, soaked in lube and Allison’s come.

Allison rolled over onto her back, chest heaving with the effort to breath. Now she looked at it, knowing it had been inside her, it didn’t seem all that monstrous. Just strange. Just different. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing, almost hysterical. “You can’t call me your bitch at school. Scott will think you’re moving in on his territory.”

“Please,” Lydia said, lying down next to her and waving her hand, brushing the idea off. “If I called you my bitch, Jackson would think it’s you infringing his territory.”

“So we’re cool, right?” Allison asked, glancing at her sideways. “I mean, it’s not going to be weird?”

“Allison,” Lydia said, raising her eyebrow. “I just fucked you with a dildo shaped like a wolf dick. We’re three stops passed weird.”

“Good,” Allison said, pulling her in for a kiss before falling back onto the bed, exhausted.

“Now, I think it’s my turn to play Little Red to your Big Bad Wolf or I might actually insist you attend your own surprise party,” Lydia said, pressing the dildo into Allison’s hand.

Allison screwed her face up in what she hoped was a cute smile. Her whole body felt like jelly, microwaved. “Give me a few seconds and I promise, I will huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow you away, ok?”

“Ok,” Lydia said with a long suffering sigh as she curled into Allison’s side, resting her head on her chest, listening to the hammering of her heart. “I guess you eared it. I didn’t think you could take that knot but fucking Hell, Allison, you’ve got pelvic floor muscles of steel. You’re going to have to teach me your kegel routine.”

Allison looked at her sideways and opened her mouth but there wasn’t a single word that could even begin to sum up how she felt so she closed it again and nodded, oddly proud of herself. She’d show Lydia what she could do with those muscles... when she could move again, that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=5663566#t5663566) on the defunct Teen Wolf Kink Meme, poked to the front of the queue by weekendgothgirl. If anyone is, ahem, curious, here's [the toy](http://bad-dragon.com/products/david) in question.
> 
> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
